Another Winter's Day
by RawrTinaRawrs
Summary: They figured a trip to the abandoned DTV station would be fun. Little did they know they were about to be taken on the adventure of a life time. They thought the stories were false, how wrong were they?


**A n o t h e r W i n t e r ' s d a y**

**A/N||** I'd like to take this time by stating, I do not own Rocky Horror or anything in that Fandom, no Richard O'Brien does. I would also like to take this time to say thank you to him. Thank you for creating such amazing pieces of art, and yeah. However, I do own the characters that are Not Canon, so it's a start. I'd love it if you'd all read it and review it. Thank you.**  
><strong>

Denton was quite cold this time of year. Snow even lined the street, but it never quite stayed long enough for the children to do much with it. But this season always seemed to bring the best out in everyone, everyone was cheery and pleasant to be around, even old Mr. Andrews seemed to be less irritable. The children had learned from an early age never stray to close to his house, save you want to get yelled at. Christmas was only a week away and most of the people were quickly scrambling to pick up gifts before they had to do the last moment shopping. You know the kind you do when you forget that creepy nephew Jerry is going to be at the Christmas party this year, and you have no idea what to get him...so you end up buying him a gift card to a place he's never going to go. Of course once they get home their fangs come out, and it's a big mess. Then again Denton was known for its false front, everyone knew that no one could be that happy all the time. And boy did it come out a few years back, with the DTV fiasco. But as it was, no one seemed to want to talk about it, so the younger children didn't ask.

The older children, they were a different story. They craved to know, they NEEDED to know. Or at least that's how they acted. Most parents turned them away denying it ever happened, so they would try to venture to the Major's house, most of the time with little avail. It usually ended up with a grounding, you see no one wanted to say they thought the Major's to be...well outcasts, once again one had to love the 'Denton charm'. Love thy neighbor when they are facing you, and talk all the shit you can when they turn away. You see most would think that Denton was a paradise on earth, perhaps that's why most people come to live in Denton, that is until they learn what they tell someone in private ends up on the five O'clock news that very night. But none the less, the cold weather seemed to chill everyone's spirit, making everyone seem more approachable. The very same chill that was taking the women at the salon, had moved into the high school.

A blond girl sat shivering, taking a deep breath and letting it out she groaned, there was no way that this was okay. No one should be able to see their breath at anytime...ever. It just wasn't okay, and stupid her forgot her jacket in her mother's car, and lucky her...her phone was in the pocket of that elusive jacket. She had decided, in her brilliance, she would wear a long sleeve laced back mini dress, of course she wore a pair of dark blue jeans under it. But the good thing was her bangs was pinned back with a couple of bobby pins, so the shaking wouldn't mess up her hair. She began to think that life hated her and she would be doomed to freezing, that was until eight o'clock in the morning, when the school bell rang ushering the students to seven hours of enslavement. Luckily there was still some time before she too would be ushered in, she was not one for behaving though. Then again, she wasn't born...nor raised in Denton. Instead she was raised in New York, Brooklyn to be exact. Her name? Aubrey Ann Kemp, Most just called her Bri, or the lucky few called her 'Rabbit.' The lucky few being her friends. And speaking of her friends two of them happened to show up while she was thinking about setting a trash can on fire for warmth. The first one, a male with black curly hair and brown eyes that, in Bri's opinion, could make you do what ever the owner's will was. Today he wore a gray hooded jacket, under it he wore a black tank top, and of course his skin-tight black jeans. His name was Sonny Ammbo, he was starting to be a big name around the town, and had even won a few 'battle of the bands' competitions. He was the son of Ray Ammbo, but nobody in the group really believed that. Sonny's dad was the Head of a U.S. Agency which investigates UFO and extraterrestrial activity on Earth, but of course no one was suppose to know that, so it was a secret between the friends. Sonny was sure some where deep down, Ray was a complete loon. There seemed to be a lot of secrets in the group, secrets that would ruin a lot of people...but luck seemed to smile on them, and no one dared slip up. Perhaps that's why the group were such 'wonderful' friends.

"If you shook any more I'd think you were having a seizure." his voice was silky, and had a quality that she had no idea how to explain. It was almost unearthly, which excited her deep down. The second was a girl who had obnoxiously dyed dark red, the kind you knew could only be created via bottle. And not very well, for her black roots were starting to peek, and some strands hadn't taken to the color, but none the less it fit the girl almost perfectly. Today she wore a green jacket with some band tee and a pair of checkered pants. She laughed at Sonny's comments, she always seemed to following him around, but none the less she was accepted and welcomed into the group, she too wasn't from Denton, instead Jersey, which irked Bri slightly, not enough to rear out and slug the girl, because that would just be rude, and Bri wasn't one to be rude without reason.

**"**Well, if you were a good friend you would offer me your jacket...or body heat..." Bri managed once again cursing the cold, and despite her better judgment kept her mouth shut about the fact you could see her breath. Her accent, of course, was as thick as a New York accent could be, and well, she had to admit she was some times cocky. She blamed it on the New Yorker blood.

"Well, why would I do that? I'd get cold if I gave you my jacket, and really Rabbit...you know that's not school appropriate...but if you insist...I'll release the Kracken..." he started to undo, the black jeans that Bri knew had to be cutting circulation off, Bri laughed at this and quickly threw herself at him holding his hands so he couldn't 'Release the Kracken' "Oh Rabbit I didn't know you wanted me that much..." His voice almost mocking, at this she had to laugh again.

"Welp Sonny, you are something else...keep your pants on lovie." She said letting go of his hands so her could rebutton his jeans, which he did almost resentfully. He had always said if he could be a nudist he would happily stroll around in his skivvies. Everyone believed him. Soon two others joined them, Twins. Both had sandy brown hair, and deep green eyes, and both male. They were the jesters, they always had a joke, and to be honest with out them the group would smile as much as they did. Today one, Kane, wore a black long-sleeved turtle neck and black pants, Kane always seemed to dress more dashing then Damien. Damien, the other twin, wore a rust red colored tee-shirt that depicted a cover of a batman cover, and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. Then again Damien always had a 'fuck the police' attitude. That was something Bri loved about him.

"Why is it when ever we show up Sonny is trying to strip?" Damien said and looked around at his comrades.

"Because of your deep animalistic sexual aura." Sonny said and blew a kiss to Damien who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh yes, because that's just pouring off of me..." Damien snorted, Kane cleared his throat, which brought everyone's attention to him.

"Sonny, guess who talked Green's into letting you perform on their stage?"

"You didn't Kane..." Sonny said almost in disbelief. Green's was one of the most exclusive clubs in the underground. "You did!" It was almost odd to see the taller man fling himself at Kane, and smother him in kisses. Then again this group was use to this sort of behavior. Once Sonny was done smothering the man he returned to sit on the cement planter like Bri was.

"I'm so excited for you." Bri said with a smile and a reassuring hug. "Hell I don't even need to say good luck...look who you fucking are...you are Sonny Fucking Ammbo...you are godly...and your singing voice could make even the angel of music weep." she said in a sort of melodramatic way, to which Sonny chuckled and shook his head.

"That's right..I am the angel of music."

"Woah...woah...I never said that...You do not wear a mask...and your name isn't Erik...so let's just say you could make the angel of music weep...okay." Bri said and then snickered to show she was joking. She was always making dumb jokes like that, but no one told her to shut up yet, so she felt confident about them.

The good times seemed to be cut by the voice of Jason Hapschatt, Ralph Hapschatt and Macy Struthers, ass hole son. He was a jock of course, good at everything sport related, all muscle no brain. Sad really, but then again, looking at his parents it was no surprise, Bri was surprised he even made it out of kindergarten some times. "Well, if it aint-" Damien cut him off.

"Why don't you just shove it Hapschatt? It's obvious you are just trying to show off for your kiss ass friends, and you know what it's sort of sickening. We do this every day, you call us losers we call you a donkey raping meat head, and you try to get one of us to fight you. We all know we would win the fight, so why don't you just walk away now and save yourself the trouble." His voice oddly calm as he put his hands in his pockets and strolled forward to meet the jock. Luckily the would be fight was cut off by the bell, the group split up to go to their classes, and at lunch nothing really exciting happened. It was after school after the twins and the other girl left, when Sonny decided to share the information he got in biology, with Bri.

"Rabbit did you know that there was this huge fiasco at DTV, big mess. Two doctors posing as real doctors, passing out meds left and right...and the owner tried to take Mrs. Major's away from Mr. Majors. Then the audience went crazy, or something."

"The fuck did you hear this?" Bri said, rolling her eyes.

"The Major's kid." Sonny said with a shrug. "That's why DTV is closed, wanna sneak into the studio?"

"Did you really just ask that question?" She shot him a dirty look, but it soon softened and she nodded. "Of course I wanna." she smiled and stood from her sitting place. "Lead the way, Fearless Leader." She smiled and motioned for Sonny to lead the way.

The walk to the abandon studio was a long one, but not a boring one, Bri had hopped on to the wall and kicked snow down, every now and then it would hit Sonny, and he would try to grab her leg, to which she would run up a head and laugh. You see Sonny was Audrey's first friend in Denton, and her closest friend, they may not show it most of the time, but they are as close as two people can be without being in a relationship. She considered him her best friend, and while it may not seem like a huge honor, Sonny knew that it was, because Audrey was the sort of person that valued friendship and honored the old art of 'best friends' what every that may have been. It was funny how they met, Sonny had been in his yard, it was spring, and wild life seemed to take a liking to making it's self known in the neighborhoods. Audrey had came bounding down the sidewalk, chasing a white rabbit. Yelling for it to slow down and she just wanted to love it, while the other people outside found this strange and unnecessary behavior, Sonny found it mildly cute. So he decided to help the girl out, as the rabbit started to run passed him he scooped it up and held it looking down at the girl who was now trying to catch her breath. "You know yelling at the rabbit won't make it come to you." She laughed, and he thought her laugh was sweet.

"Well if it hadn't run from me I would have yelled." she nodded.

"Why were you trying to catch it in the first place, Rabbits round here don't lead you to a Wonderland, you know." He smiled.

"Well, why not...and I'm sorry what's your definition of Wonderland?" She threw him a, what would later become her famous, smirk.

"Hum, well-played. Here, a Rabbit for Rabbit." He held the rabbit out to her, which she carefully took.

"Rabbit? No no...my name is Aubrey...you are?"

"Sonny, Sonny Ammbo...and of course your name isn't Rabbit, but let's be honest you'll forever love that nickname."

"So sure of yourself Sonny." She laughed and lightly pet the rabbit.

"Yep, but you like that in a person." He smiled, this smile was something Bri had only seen several times after, this was a true smile, something that he didn't do often.

"Of course, now if you excuse me Sonny." she walked away back to her house, she still had the rabbit, he was content living in her room, he even slept with her sometimes, she was surprised to see he acted a lot like a dog, or a cat. She even named him Rizo. This was a memory Bri would always have.

"You're quite today Rabbit." Sonny said breaking her memory and dragging her back to the real world.

"Oh sorry, just thinking, that's all." She smiled and let herself slip off the wall before she caught herself and stood walking next to her best friend. "So how much further is this place?" She asked, crossing her arms to keep what little body heat she had. Sonny still hadn't surrendered his jacket to her, but she would get it by the end of the day...it was now her goal.

"Not to much further." He assured her as he turned into an alley, she looked around before she too slipped into the alleyway. "Ah-ha, here we go, the back entrance." he smiled and reached over pulling a bobby pin from his comrade's hair, causing the imprisoned bangs to fall into her green eyes.

"Really Sonny?" She said moving her head to flip the bangs away from her eyes.

After a few minutes of trying to play lock picker, the door finally opened allowing the two into the old studio. Bri quickly shut the door behind her, to make sure no one would follow them. Getting caught on private property wasn't one thing she was willing to go to jail for. The two gravely misjudged the lighting, and now stood in almost total darkness.

"Hum, now our quest is to find the light switch."

"You realize, Sonny, that this place has been abandoned for forever and a day."

"Rabbit are you touching me?"

"No..why?"

"Well, someones hand is definitely touching me..."

"Well love, it's not me..."

The lights flicked on and the pair came face to face with two people dressed in, rather interesting golden and black garments, in all truth, it looked like something from a sci-fi movie. The man had Sonny around the wrist and the woman was starting to reach for Bri, who honestly would have none of that and grabbed Sonny's arm as he twisted away from the man. Sonny motioned for her to go try to open the door, when she did it was locked, and there was no way to unlock it. The woman laughed at their attempts to escape and the man pulled out an odd-looking device, but it had a trigger, so they assumed it was some sort of gun. Bri went to reach for her Cell phone, but suddenly remembered it was in her Jacket, which was still in her mother's car, why did life hate her so much? The sudden realization of 'we are fucked' set in and there was nothing they could do, the two closed in and for the first time in Bri's life, she couldn't bring herself to fight, there was something about these two that told her she wouldn't win, and she would end up dead, perhaps sonny felt it too because he pulled Bri closer to him as they backed up against the wall. Bri threw her head into Sonny's side and waited, for either the two to talk or the two to shoot.


End file.
